The present invention relates to a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus for digital video signals and more particularly to a video signal recording and reproducing apparatus having exchangeability with the existing analog VTR.
Currently, an analog type VTR using an oxide tape of 1/2-inch width has been practiced as a domestic video signal recording and reproducing apparatus.
On the other hand, practicing of digital broadcasting expected to be next-generation TV broadcasting has been promoted. For example, in the United States, an ATV (Advanced Television) scheme is known in which a wide-band video signal having higher resolution than a video signal (hereinafter referred to as an SD (Standard Definition) signal) in the existing NTSC scheme or PAL scheme is subjected to high-efficiency digital compression coding and is broadcast at a bandwidth of 6 MHz which is the same as that in the existing TV broadcasting. Also, a system has been known in which the SD video signal is subjected to high-efficient digital compression coding by using an MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group) system and is broadcast through a satellite or a coaxial cable.
The digital broadcasting systems as above are detailed in The Journal of the Institute of Television Engineers of Japan, Vol.47, No.4(1993), pp.486-503.